Fast Draw Techniques
Fast Draw is a series of melee techniques employed by a number of characters through the Wild Arms series, but most commonly associated with Jack Van Burace. Jack's Fast Draw Techniques *Psycho Crack - Single attack to cause confusion *Sonic Buster - Wild based group-attack *Meteor Dive - Fire based attack *Trickster - Physical attack that is combined with 'steal' *Heal Blade - A healing maneuver *Soul Breaker - Instant death attack, but easily resisted *Divide Shot - Halves an enemy's HP, but easily resisted *Blast Charge - Physical damage to one, then splash damage to all enemies *Slash Rave - Multiple physical attacks, based on luck *Guild Blade - Physical attack *Shadow Bind - Paralyzing attack *Dark Sweep - Evil magic attack against one enemy *Magnum Fang - Physical attack against one enemy *Phaser Zapp - All elemental attack *Cosmic Nova - Massive physical attack against all enemies *Void - Instant death attack, all enemies, harder to resist *Trump Card - Does damage to one attack based on remaining HP Lady Harken's Fast Draw Techniques *Laser Silhouette *Guilty Blade *Magnum Fang *Asrael *Harken Tempest Raquel Applegate's Fast Draw Techniques Raquel Applegate is mentioned as being a "Fast Draw" user once in dialog, though it's pretty much glossed over at that point. What is and isn't an actual "Fast Draw" technique is a little open to interpretation. *Evil Blossom - Melee strike against all adjacent hexes *Comet Strike - Strong melee strike against adjacent hex *Poison Bite - Physical attack, and adds poison into an adjacent hex. *Intrude - allows a second attack *Dragon Edge - Powerful physical attack, heals some to attacker *Dragon Edge / Earth - Powerful physical attack with earth attribute *Dragon Edge / Fire - Powerful physical attack with fire attribute *Dragon Edge / Water - Powerful physical attack with water attribute *Dragon Edge / Air - Powerful physical attack with air attribute *Mighty Wind - Physical attack, can stun an opponent in adjacent hex *Moonlight - Adds to FP total *Exorcism - Powerful physical attack on all adjacent hexes *Iron Divide - Extremely strong physical attack on one adjacent hex Hugo's Fast Draw Techniques Hugo not only claims to be a "Fast Draw" expert, but one so fast the he defies time itself! Again, it's debatable on if these really are Fast Draw techniques, particularly since we really don't get to learn much about the guy before Jude Maverick beats him senseless. *Spirit Blade Gan *Blood Blade Diva *Magic Bow Gandiva Dean Stark's Fast Draw Techniques As a joke, Dean Stark can use "Meteor Dive" with his shovel, the Black Fenrir. Fereydoon's Fast Draw Techniques Fereydoon is an expert at "Fast Draw", which is considered a Veruni melee art in Wild Arms 5. Each time that Dean Stark meets up with him, he seems to gain more abilities. *Slice - Simple attack *Jump - Teleport to any hex *Healing Factor - Heals damage *Protect - Deflect attacks with his blade *Stone Bullet - Attack with earth element *Laser Silouette - Powerful attack against all adjacent hexes *Red Zone - Element conversion Category: General Category: Wild Arms Category: Wild Arms ACF